


Untitled Smut

by mister13eyond



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Emetophobia, M/M, Multiple Arms, Multiple Mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister13eyond/pseuds/mister13eyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Carlos saw Cecil “naked”, he threw up. [Eldritch Abomination!Cecil, a healthy dose of both body horror and consent and fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr account.  
> This is my first ever completed Night Vale fic, and lo and behold, it's monster smut.

The first time Carlos saw Cecil “naked”, he threw up.  
It had all happened so fast. He and Cecil were making out, things were getting heated, and Carlos started to undress him. Pulling Cecil’s shirt over his head, fumbling with the snap to his pants.  
Cecil chewed on a lip for a second, and then in his smooth, sultry voice he asked Carlos: “Carlos. Is it alright if I’m more honest for a moment?”  
“Absolutely.” Carlos licked his lips.   
And then Cecil… well, he. Changed.  
Carlos wasn’t sure when he dashed from the couch to the bathroom or when he had started puking, but all he could see was… that. Whatever that had been. It had mouths, so so many mouths. Gnashing and moving, teeth. Teeth barely constrained to the insides of the mouths. Eyes blinking at him from places no eyes belonged. And hands, endless hands, dear fucking god the hands. Carlos retched again. Whatever had just happened hadn’t been human. Hadn’t even been vaguely shaped like a human.  
When he finally calmed down Cecil was in the bathroom with him. Cecil, human or... whatever he was... in a human shape, anyhow, with only two (three?) eyes and only two hands and only one mouth, stroking his hair and shushing him softly. Carlos flinched away from his touch for a minute, but he was warm and whole and looked like himself again and Carlos let him pull him into an embrace and pet his hair.  
“Oh Carlos, I am so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you, I just couldn’t keep up the front anymore-”  
“The front?”  
“Carlos, I.” Cecil sat back. He was still shirtless and his ribs were bony and there were goosebumps on his dark skin but he was human, right? “I’m not always shaped like this.”  
“Not…. Always?”  
“Well, I can look like this if I try.” Cecil smiled sheepishly at him and even if he had a few too many teeth they were human teeth, right? They were sharp but they were inside his mouth where they belonged, not… everywhere. “But it does take concentration. I have to consciously think about it. I know, I know, we’re past the point in our relationship where I should wear a glamour every day, it’s so RUDE, and it’s something you deserve to know-” he was rambling, Carlos noticed he did that when he got nervous- “but, you know, I keep saying ‘oh, i’ll tell Carlos tomorrow’ and then I put it off and one thing leads to the other and crap, we’re making out, how on earth will I tell him now-”  
“So if you’re not focusing. You look like.”  
“That. Yes.”  
“So...if we were to….”  
“Yes.” Cecil sounded nervous. “I mean, I could try to…. focus on looking like this but…It IS a lot of work and I don’t know how long I could hold it and….”  
“Cecil, you should have told me.”  
Cecil sighed, very quietly and very softly. “I know. But I wanted you to like me.”  
And just like that Carlos remembered that this was Cecil. Cecil who waited a year to be asked out by him, Cecil who crooned about him on the radio every chance that he got. Cecil who was giddy over a dumb little kiss after a first date, Cecil who gave him a trophy just for sticking around Night Vale. Cecil who called him beautiful all the time.  
“Cecil, I DO like you. More than I’ve ever liked anyone.”  
Cecil perched on the edge of the tub, fingers fiddling together. “Well, yes, but you might not want to sleep with me if….”  
But Carlos really did like him. A whole lot. At first he’d found him creepy, but the radio host had grown and grown on him. And he was funny, and cute. And a good kisser. And his laugh was sultry and the way his hands moved was attractive and Carlos really hadn’t been attracted to anyone like this in so long.   
It was Night Vale, Cecil was probably like the most normal lover he could find anyways.   
“Cecil.” Carlos took a breath, put his hands on Cecil’s shoulders. “Look, I’d still love to sleep with you. But all my past lovers have… er…”  
“Possessed fewer body parts, I’m sure.”  
“Yeah, that.” Carlos laughed a little. “So it’s going to have to be very slow, okay? This… takes some getting used to.”  
Cecil beamed at him, but there was still worry in his eyes. “You don’t have to, you know? I’d be fine just to make out like teenagers or spend time together, if you don’t want to sleep with me you don’t have-”  
“Shhh.” Carlos leaned forward and kissed him. “It’s fine.”  
Besides, he was a scientist. How could he call himself investigative or curious if he wasn’t willing to try this?

Which meant, of course, he had to brush his teeth and gargle mouthwash and now he was here, perched on the edge of Cecil’s bed in his apartment, shirt half-open, heart pounding. Cecil, perched next to him, murmured again.   
“You absolutely can back out at any time, you know.”  
Carlos nodded vaguely. “Okay…”  
“And if you say stop I will immediately and completely stop.”  
“Okay.”  
“And if you-”  
“Cecil, hush, make out with me.”  
So they did.   
They’d gotten this far before as Carlos had noticed it was increasingly hard to keep his hands off of Cecil, but this time there was a new edge to it, something tingly and nervous at the edge of Carlos’s senses. When would he change? Would he burst out of his skin like an insect from a cocoon, or would it be a slow growth? Would his shape change first, or would the eyes and mouths and hands appear, one by one by one-  
“Carlos, are you okay?”  
Carlos realized he’d zoned out in the middle of a kiss and snapped out of it. “Mmh. If you’re ready to uh… stop concentrating, you can.”  
Cecil hesitated. “Well, that’s kind of sudden…”  
“I just.” The anticipation was killing Carlos. “Am ready.”   
Cecil hummed. “How about this. Close your eyes.”  
Carlos hesitated for a second, but complied. “Okay?”  
Cecil leaned back in and kissed him, slow and heavy and hot. Carlos relaxed into the kiss, a soft sound of contentment, and realized he was overthinking things. Relax, relax, just enjoy him, just enjoy himself. Cecil’s hands slid over his body, one tracing his ribs, another skating over his hips. Carlos groaned, kissing back hard, leaning up into the hand petting through his hair as Cecil’s hand pulled him closer by cradling the back of his neck-  
Wait.  
Carlos counted in his head. Ribs, hips, hair, neck...  
He creaked one eye open.   
“Keep them closed, Carlos,” Cecil murmured against his lips. “Don’t look. Just feel.”  
Carlos took a breath, squeezed his eyes shut again. “O..kay.”   
Cecil kept kissing him. And then Cecil was also kissing his ears, his throat, his collarbone. And Cecil was kissing his stomach. And the small of his back. All at once.   
Carlos whimpered a little at the back of his throat and Cecil froze, all of him, all mouths and hands and motions pausing, and there was a small whisper at his ear, Cecil very very softly asking “Do you want me to stop?”  
Carlos kept his eyes closed, took a minute to steady himself. In its own way, all the kisses and touches were nice. Just Cecil lavishing attention on his body, right? Nothing scary or weird about a lover trying to kiss and touch as much of him as possible. “No, I’m okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Carlos groaned. “Cecil, just keep kissing me.”  
Cecil laughed quietly. All of his mouths laughed. “Alright.”  
Cecil kept kissing. And then, when Carlos was panting and shivering, some of Cecil’s kisses got hungrier. Little bites, love bites. Heat closing around skin. Another mouth in another place (how many did Cecil HAVE?). Carlos tried to count but the tingly shudders running over his skin got too distracting to keep going and there were hands, too, hands stroking his thighs and ankles and stomach, the fluttery nervous skin above his waistband. So many touches and kisses and Carlos was… dizzy.  
“Cecil,” he groaned softly, pulling back from a kiss for a ragged breath.  
Cecil froze again. “Yes?”  
“Could you.” Carlos shivered a breath. “Talk to me some? Just… talk.”  
A warm breath tickled across Carlos’s ear and a mouth brushed it and whispered. “Oh, Carlos, Carlos, you’re beautiful. So beautiful, and you’re doing so well.”  
Carlos shivered and kissed the nearest mouth he could reach and laced his hands with the closest hands he could touch and relaxed. Cecil’s voice was still Cecil. The warmth of his breath against the shell of Carlos’s ear, the familiar sound of his speech, made it less… overwhelming. It was easier for his mind not to bend and stretch uncomfortably trying to assemble a picture of what Cecil must look like right now, where all these mouths and hands were growing from. With Cecil whispering nothings to him it was much much easier to just... feel.  
Being touched all over, everywhere, was…. Overstimulating. Everything was warm and Carlos’s skin felt like he was on fire and he kept shuddering and he had goosebumps and dear god, he hadn’t realized how hard he was until Cecil was pressing against him through his pants.  
“Nnnnghh, Cecil.”  
“Carlos Carlos Carlos-” Cecil’s touches, kisses paused. “Is it okay?”  
“Yes, yes,” Carlos shifted, moved to lay more comfortably on the bed, eyes still closed, “yes, please.”  
“Mmmmmh.” The satisfied hum sounded like it came from all of Cecil, every mouth humming, every eye fluttering shut, hands smoothing over so much of Carlos’s skin. Fingers fumbled open his pants and another set tugged them down and with all those hands it was easy, easy to smoothly get Carlos’s pants off, toss them aside. There was so much more touch that came after that, all over Carlos’s legs, his ticklish inner thighs, and- nnnhgh, god.  
But Cecil was TEASING, and Carlos still had his boxers on. Cecil had endless hungry mouths and droves of caressing hands and not a single one was on Carlos’s cock.   
“Fffuck, Cecil, just touch me already.”  
Another laugh, rippling all over Carlos’s body, a million little exhalations of breath everywhere on him. “Yes, yes, be patient.”  
“I don’t want to be patient.” Carlos found whatever hands were closest to his cock and grabbed them and pressed them down.   
A groan, then, a soft groan from Cecil that was pressed against the shell of his ear and more quiet murmuring to him. “Carlos, so beautiful, so sexy, ridiculously sexy.” A set of three hands slid under his boxers and a mouth pressed against him through the cotton and Carlos groaned, grateful, pressing up and finding a mouth to kiss.   
Cecil’s hands were good, warm and a little rough, and the mouth against his cock through his boxers was damp and wet and nnghhh. It was easier to focus on that. There were hands and mouths kissing and touching everywhere but none Carlos felt so much as the ones at his cock and that was a sharp kind of focus that helped. God but Cecil was making him squirm-  
Wait, wait. “Cecil, Cecil, wait.”  
A sharp breath at his ear, all of Cecil’s mouth gasping out of sync. “Yes?”  
Carlos flushed, bit his lip. “I want to. I want you to feel good too. Is there any way I can…?”  
A moan that surrounded, enveloped Carlos, from every mouth everywhere on his skin, hot breath covering him. “Carlos, you’re perfect, wonderful…” A hand caressed Carlos’s face and a thumb slid over his lip and Carlos pulled it into his mouth, sucking, and Cecil moaned again, discordant and out of sync with himself. “You don’t have to, you don’t have-”  
“Would you like to be inside me?” Carlos asked very quietly. It was a risky question: he wasn’t sure how Cecil’s body was configured or what kind of anatomy he had. Cecil COULD entirely misinterpret the question and Carlos might end up possessed or something. But it was worth a shot.   
A shudder ran through Cecil and Carlos felt it against his entire body. “Yes, oh, Carlos, oh beautiful Carlos, yes,” the mouth at his ear whispered and the hands touching him squeezed, brushed, slid, had Carlos twitching and shuddering. A hand dipped under his hips and Carlos lifted for it, biting his lips, and turned to catch a mouth in a kiss and dip his tongue between too many teeth. There were mouths sucking on his fingertips and Carlos barely noticed the absence of one hand to fumble through the bedside drawer for lube.  
But he’s thankful for it as the hands pass it down to one another and there were slick fingertips poised to enter him and the mouth at his ear whispered, “Carlos, can I?”  
“Yes, yes-” Carlos moved his hands to pull his boxers down and Cecil gladly helped, hands and hands and hands and hands reaching to take them and toss them aside.   
Cecil slid a finger in slowly, and a mouth took Carlos’s cock in and he groaned and bucked, ready ready READY for that contact. Every nerve ending he has was hyper-aware and alert, he could feel every cell of his body and Cecil was touching and kissing ALL of them, all of Carlos at once. Cecil curled and pressed his finger, slow and deliberate, and Carlos bucked against it, into the heat of the mouth at his cock, groaning at the mouth he was kissing, fingers sliding into mouths and stroking slick tongues and this is too much too much too much. “Another,” he groaned, “and hurry, I wanna be ready and I’m not gonna last if you keep on like that-”  
Cecil’s mouth left Carlos’s cock and he groaned in disappointment, but another finger slid into him and that was enough to focus on, keep him going, especially as Cecil started to press against his sweet spot and Carlos arched, swore, pleasant profanities spilling out in pleasure as he kept going. Fingertips were still lightly teasing his cock, brushing and caressing and stroking every once in a while as a third finger joined in and Carlos was ready, ready, hurry up, he wanted needed needed so bad to do this right NOW.  
“Cecil, Cecil, fuck fuck fuck do it already-” he was pushing himself against Cecil’s fingers impatiently- “just hurry and fuck me god-”  
Cecil moaned, and it was a sound so low and primal it set off some kind of alarm in Carlos’s brain, a sound no man was meant to hear, a song of lust and need and want so raw it was giving him goosebumps. But it wasn’t fear that made him shudder. Cecil wanted Carlos and the feeling was intoxicating.   
Something- and Carlos wasn’t sure what- was pressed against him, moving, writhing. The motion was slow and jerky and twitchy and Cecil whispered in his ear, and his voice was still Cecil but there were undertones, other voices, other sounds. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, god, fuck me, hurry-”  
Whatever it was pressed inside of Carlos.  
He saw stars, not because it was big or painful but because as Cecil pushed in every mouth and every hand and every part of him closed around Carlos, held tight, gripping and sucking and clinging. The thing inside him was slick with something, lube or mucous or ichor, who even cared because it filled Carlos up so well and hit him just right and it was moving inside him oh dear fucking god this was too good.  
There was a mouth on his cock again, bobbing, sucking him off, as Cecil moved and squirmed in him, sliding in and out. Carlos kissed mouths and sucked on fingers and whimpered at the back of his throat because it was too good, too much, he was so overstimulated he felt like he was going to die and he wanted to come so badly but he couldn’t, not yet, not until he’d made Cecil feel good too-  
Cecil was moaning his name, and Carlos realized it with a start, because all of his mouths were moaning it, and none of them were saying it at the same time, so there was a ripple of low moans and whispers all over his body, a quiet wave of “CarlocarsLoCaRcaRLOSloCARsCarloCARLOcarlSosLOSCAcarlRLOos”, hurried, frantic, inhuman, echoing against his skin and into his mouth. It could have been terrifying but Carlos felt too fucking good to care and Cecil was calling HIS name, he was the name on every set of those lips and that was too good a feeling to give up to fear. Cecil was pressing in and out harder now, hands and mouths frantic, grasping, pulling, sucking, touching, and whatever was inside Carlos was twitching and jerking hard and hitting inside Carlos so hard that he was nearly shouting with every little moan. Cecil gripped at him hard, the mouth on his cock sucked desperately and   
christ gonna come gonna come gonn  
na  
come  
Carlos gasped and thrashed and moaned and came, came too hard, came till he was dizzy and teary eyed and his skin was on fire and his body was going to shut down it was too too too good he was dying he was coming oh god oh god ohhh god  
Cecil was still moving, still twitching in him desperately, thrashing, holding onto Carlos for dear life and Carlos blindly reached out and caressed whatever he could reach, stroking the backs of hands and mouths and eyes and teeth and anything he could touch, groaning. “Cecil, Cecil, god, felt so good, come for me Cecil come for me-”  
Cecil pushed into him one last hard time and a low sound that could only be described as a roar rose up out of all of Cecil’s mouths and Cecil came.  
Carlos struggled to catch his breath as all of Cecil’s arms gently folded around him and a thousand mouths pressed tiny butterfly kisses to every inch of Carlos’s skin. He was exhausted and enveloped and satiated and safe, safe folded up in the endless hands of his boyfriend.  
Carlos opened his eyes.   
The first thing that he thought was that he had just slept with someone he would have had nightmares about two years ago and that it was the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life.  
The second was that he’d never imagined his first time with Cecil would have felt so amazing.  
Cecil was still Cecil, really, when it came down to it.  
All of the hands were Cecil’s hands, broad with large knuckles and clean nails and immaculate cuticles. The lips were all Cecil’s, smooth and wide and soft. Every eye that blinked back at him was familiar and aware and a little droopy, a little sleepy.  
“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Cecil spoke, and it was only one mouth that moved and murmured it, but the others scrunched into nervous worry, teeth biting lower lips.  
“Yes, yes.” Carlos reached out and kissed every mouth he could reach. “You’re wonderful.”


End file.
